


Bittersweet

by sunsetmondays



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blah blah blah Nebris returns after his hiatus. Sadness, Nebtho, you should know the drill from me by now and I don't like writing summaries because I suck at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

I sat and I watched, aimlessly twiddling my iron sword from my perch within a tree. The hours had ticked by, irrelevant to the months of my absence trailing behind me. I waited and I wondered. The sun was harsh and bright in the sky, casting long shadows across the gravelly path and streaming flecks of gold across my skin. But still, I remained unnoticed, not a single soul glimpsing in my direction as they walked along the path, a bouquet of expressions and moods painting there faces.

Finally, as the afternoon began to fade, he arrived, hands hidden in pockets and thoughts hidden behind unrevealing eyes. He paced and he looked, gaze flickering through the buildings and from time to time glancing at the sky. And yet, I remained un-noticed, watching from the tree. It was a surprise - he was the best of the best after all. It made me curious as to where his almost innate ability to find me had gone. Before, I could almost never escape him no matter where I hid. I almost wanted to call out and alert him of my presence, but things had changed now and I knew my I could not allow myself to be found.

He circled the buildings, even spoke out a name to the soft breeze. His expression was unreadable but his pace had quickened, his movements almost urgent as the minutes ticked by. I didn't give an inch; I'd already given him too much before. It was always take and take and take with him. The others were wrong when they said I always came crawling back to him. They were wrong. He was the one who always came searching in the dark of the night. I simply didn't fight back and I hated myself for it. But with time things change and three months had done a lot to me.

Finally, as dusk turned the light to a fiery glow, he slumped down upon a step, running his hands through his hair before resting his chin in his palms. He breathed a heavy sigh, staring up at the sky. He tasted words upon his lips, their sound lost to my ears among the leafy green. Two syllables, bittersweet and full of memories. I'd seen him speak them too many times, but never like this - soft, tender, and almost with longing. It made me clench my fists and bite my lip, stirring emotions quickly caged up and locked away where they'd never see the light of day.

I stared, and I watched as for a final time, he glanced across the landscape, this time wary and unsure. Then, satisfied no-one was in sight, he rubbed his eyes and leant back, looking up at the first stars flashing silver in the sky. His eyes shone with emotion, his carefully crafted façade falling in the soft light. Anger, sadness, and regret pooling in a tiny sparkle of moisture quickly swept away as if it never existed. I scowled, staring down at my hands as something twisted in my gut.

A shadow emerged from between buildings, an unfamiliar face smiling softly in the dim light. He approached him and squatted down to meet his gaze. Warm words were spoken, this time audible enough for me to hear. "He's not coming. Forget about him. You've got me now," the stranger said, placing a hand upon the other mans cheek. He shook his head as the stranger smiled at him, rubbing his thumb along the line of his jaw before standing up and offering a hand to the first man. He took it and offered a small smile just visible beneath the lines of his mask. The stranger kissed him on the cheek and squeezed the hand in his own.

"I don't want him anymore. Three months were enough for me to decide that," I told myself as the two figures disappeared into the twilight. The words were bitter on my breath and as much as I could fool the others, I knew I could never fool myself.

~ ~ ~

In the darkness of the dusk, two men walked away. One smiled warmly with affection, glad to be with his new-found love. The other smiling also, emptiness behind his eyes as he pondered love, regret and their bitter aftertaste. In the cover of a tree, perched atop a well-hidden branch, one man traced the edge of his sword, a fresh carving now etched in the tree. Two names full of pain, lust, and bittersweet memories, hidden where no man but himself would see.

_Nebris + Etho_

If only it were this easy to turn your back on memories so bittersweet.


End file.
